Peleas
by LadyMalkin
Summary: Yo lo ubicaría en el sexto libro. Tal vez una escena perdida.


Disclaimer: HP es de JKR; el fandom, es nuestro.

Yo lo ubicaría en el sexto libro. Tal vez una escena perdida.

Peleas

Todo comienza -continúa- un día soleado de noviembre. El frío no termina de llegar pero el viento y las horas de sol que se reducen van dando paso a su estación favorita.

Draco Malfoy sabe que de haber realeza en el mundo mágico, el puesto de Príncipe sería suyo. Incluso alguien tan estúpido como Longbottom o sus leales Crabbe y Goyle lo confirmarían sin dudarlo.

Draco tiene el linaje que le da la sangre, tiene la educación y _desde luego, muchas gracias, _tiene el porte.

Pero ahora, en mitad de esa -otra- pelea con Potter no tiene tiempo para pensar en cómo se verá el campo de Quidditch nevado o qué suerte tiene _-y tienen los suyos al tenerle- _de ser un Malfoy y un Black. No tiene tiempo de pensar en ello porque no tiene más que alzar la vista hacia la armadura reluciente de su izquierda y mirar reflejado a su desastrado yo, a ese rostro enrojecido, para sentir que en los últimos minutos ha perdido parte de la pulcritud y sensatez que le caracteriza, de ese ser inalcanzable que es él mismo.

La pelea -qué más da el motivo_ abundancia de pelirrojos, cuestiones de sangre, padres fallecidos...,-_ el caso es que se están pegando. Fuerte, con rabia. Nota la sangre arder en sus sienes, el pelo blanquecino pegado a ellas por el sudor de la lucha.

Siente escapando la sangre de la que se vanagloria, ese hilo fino de sangre que fluye lento de su ceja recién partida por su pálida mejilla. Maldita sea. Sólo espera que nadie aparezca ahora por el pasillo para poder verle de ese modo. _Sin ser él._

Está agotado porque aunque apenas hayan sido dos puñetazos, se está peleando _como un muggle por Merlín. _La educación olvidada, el porte destrozado como lo está su puño del golpe que acabar de propinar a San Potter por haberle seguido. Sí, por seguirle _una vez más._ Potter, que sospecha, que le cree capaz de algo -y aquí Draco no puede evitar reprimir una sonrisilla de orgullo- _por fin _alguien, sí,_ alguien _-aunque ese maldito _alguien_ sea CararajadaPotter- le cree_ capaz _de_ hacer cosas. _Cosas de las que preocuparse._ Cosas importantes. _

Draco se está empezando a ahogar, sigue sintiendo ese frenético látido en las sienes y el dolor en su mano derecha. Hace un gesto de dolor y trata de incorporarse. Potter se separa de él, dejándole espacio que Draco aprovecha para ponerse bien la túnica logrando recuperar algo de su elegante altivez al ponerse de pie pese a tener la mano izquierda tapando los nudillos palpitantes de la derecha. Como si eso la curase. _Dolor, mucho dolor. S_iguen en mitad del pasillo desierto del tercer piso. San Potter lo mira fijamente con la túnica tan desastrosamente arrugada como sigue la suya propia.

Draco no puede reprimir un pensamiento que le cruza veloz la mente.

_Joder, si hasta deja que el enemigo se recupere... ¿quién lo ha enseñado a luchar? ¿Martin Miggs, el Muggle Loco? _

Suspira y mira con intensidad su pálida mano, dolorida y sabe que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Que acaba de mostrar su _debilidad _y precisamente a Harry Potter. Reprime el gesto de decepción consigo mismo. Y decide actuar.

Y cuando enfrenta sus mirada de nuevo y va a decir algo hiriente, algo como "mi padre es más rico, más poderoso, más válido, más _loquesea_ que los tuyos y los de tus amiguitos juntos. _Y además está vivo, cuatrojos_", pero cuando va a decirlo, no puede.

Pero no aparta la mirada, la desvía un segundo al sentir formarse _ese pensamiento _que lo acosa últimamente. Los dos últimos años. _El_ pensamiento que taladra su mente y _sabe_ que no se refleja en sus ojos. Está seguro de que es así, porque es mucho tiempo ya, son viejos conocidos esa _infame_ vocecita y él.

Así que Draco Malfoy sigue mirando a Harry Potter, a esos ojos brillantes que tiene justo debajo de esa _siniestra _cicatriz. Y hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Lo que ha de hacer. No lo que su padre espera de él, no lo que los otros compañeros esperan de él ni lo que _su propio yo_ espera de ese alterego creado tras toda una vida relativamente privilegiada. Tras años de _apariencia_ en Hogwarts.

Draco hace algo que sabe que no es estúpido porque lleva tiempo siendo consciente de que tanta intensidad, tantas miradas, tantas atenciones de uno _y otro lado_... -porque es algo _que ambos están continuamente haciendo: mirarse, controlarse-, _es algo que estará bien o mal pero que _lo hace obvio_.

Así que Draco tiene claro que _alguien_ tiene que empezar _MerlínSanto_ porque Potter puede ser quien venció al Señor Tenebroso y puede tener una _horrible_ cicatriz con forma de relámpago reluciente, pero en su cabeza luces, luces hay precisamente pocas.

Así que él, Draco Lucius Malfoy, da el primer paso.

_Y lo besa._

_Por fin._

(fin)

R&R!=)


End file.
